cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Polar Order
EaTeMuP of AlmightyGrub of |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://polarorder.net/index.php |joinurl = http://polarorder.net/index.php?board=416.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/polaris |ircchannel = #polaris |docname = Charter of the New Polar Order NpO Charter |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = March 1, 2018 |totalnations = 144 -8 |totalstrength = 8,804,088 -263,921 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 61,140 +1,482 |totalnukes = 2,365 -112 |aidslots = 279 / 847 |rank = 4 |score = 41.73 -1.29 }} The New Polar Order is a front-runner alliance residing on the Blue team. As an alliance, Polar has been involved in every major world conflict from the beginning of the Cyberverse with the exception of the recent Dave War. The New Polar Order was established in May 2006 by NPO Ivan Moldavi, to provide stability to the Blue team and was NPO's counter to the National Alliance of Arctic Countries following the Second Polar War. The current Emperor of the New Polar Order is EaTeMuP. EaTeMuP is the tenth Emperor of the New Polar Order. He is the head of state and the supreme leader of the alliance. The Order, or Polaris as it is also known, currently stands as the 4th most powerful alliance in the Cyberverse and is the blue team's biggest military and economic force. Charter of the New Polar Order We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Polar way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation pledging an oath to the New Polar Order NpO on the New Polar Order offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances, except possibly due to an Imperial dispensation, and does not present a security risk to the NpO. The oath shall consist of the following: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The team in which the nation resides # The user name on the Cybernations Forum Further, once a nation is a member of the New Polar Order they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Polar Council. Article II: The Body Republic All member nations of the New Polar Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for electing nations to the Polar Council. Article III: The Polar Council The Council of the New Polar Order will consist of eight Polar nations. Four of these nations will be appointed by the Emperor. They shall be appointed for life, until resignation, or until removal by the Emperor. These appointments will be subject to approval by a vote of the Body Republic. A consensus of 50% + 1 of the voting Body will be required for each appointed Councilor. Each of the four appointed Councilors will take on a role as the leader of one of the New Polar Order departments: a. Foreign Affairs (Ministry of Truth) b. Military Affairs (Ministry of Peace) c. Economic Affairs (Ministry of Plenty) d. Internal Affairs (Ministry of Love) The Council will also seat four Councilors who are elected once a month by the Body Republic. Nations that have been members longer than two weeks can be nominated within the Body Republic beginning one week before the election date. At the end of the nomination period a public vote will take place in a manner determined by the Polar Council on the offsite forum lasting for 48 hours. The top four vote recipients will be named to the Council. Each of these Councilors will take on a role as Deputy of one of the aforementioned New Polar Order Departments. The four appointed Councilors have emergency powers to eject any member from the order, below the rank of Councilor, on matters of alliance security. The councilor must post the expulsion in the Body Republic and present evidence. The expulsion may be overturned within forty-eight hours by two appointed councilors or anytime by the Regent or the Emperor. Article IV: The Emperor 1. The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will chair the Polar Council, maintain veto power over its decisions and have the ability to block the election of specific individuals to the Council if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the decision be disputed, a vote of the Council may be requested, whereby a two-thirds majority of the Council's vote will overturn the Emperor's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the Emperor and the complaintant. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation or removal. 2. Imperial Officers The Emperor is empowered to appoint an Imperial Regent to conduct affairs in his/her absence and an Imperial Liaison to represent his/her interests on the Council and in the Body Republic. 3. Imperial Staff The Emperor may appoint to or dismiss from his Imperial Staff. This body will be comprised of Polar nations who, while not considered a member of government, or given any inherent power, will draw both a mandate for action and some limited authority based on the personal discretion of the Emperor. Following the retirement of the Emperor, all of the members of the Imperial Staff will automatically be retired unless the incoming Emperor specifically requests their continued service. 4. Polar Archivist Given the importance of the offsite forum of the New Polar Order to alliance operations, the Emperor is required to nominate a Polar Archivist to maintain and control both the offsite forum, its database, its rules, and its terms of use. Should the Body Republic confirm the nominee of the Emperor with a super-majority vote, defined as 67%+1, then the Polar Archivist shall serve this role for life, or until voluntary resignation. Following such a resignation, the Polar Archivist will nominate their own successor, who shall take over the necessary duties following confirmation by the aforementioned super-majority of the Body Republic. Should the vote of confirmation fail, the responsibility for nominating a new Polar Archivist will fall to the Emperor, who will forward a new nominee to the Body Republic. 5. Imperial Succession Upon making the decision to retire, the Emperor will choose a member of Polar in good standing to accede to the throne as the new Emperor. The former Emperor will then take up the mantle of an Imperator Emeritus. If the Imperial Regent believes the Emperor is no longer able to perform the duties required of the throne by the charter, the Regent may convene a meeting of the Regent, the Imperial Liaison and as many Imperator Emeriti and sitting Councillors as possible. At this meeting the Imperial Regent must put forth a motion to remove the Emperor. Should a super-majority, defined as 75% + 1 of the total possible attendees, support the Regent's motion, then the Emperor is to be considered removed. Should the motion succeed, an Imperator Emeritus nominated by the Regent and confirmed by a simple majority of the active Polar Council, shall assume the throne. Should the motion fail, the Regent, Liaison and entire Polar Council will automatically offer their resignation to the Emperor, regardless of their individual vote on the motion. If the Regent is inactive, defined as ten days inactive on the offsite forum, the Imperial Liaison will be empowered to act in the Regent's stead. 6. Imperator Emeriti An Imperator Emeritus is a retired Emperor. An Imperator Emeritus will have a lifetime membership and will serve as an advisor to the Emperor, his officers and the Polar Council. Should the presence of an Imperator Emeritus represent a direct and dire threat to the interests of the Order the Emperor may make a motion within Council to suspend their membership. Should a simple majority, defined as 50%+1, of Council agree, the Imperator Emeritus will have their membership suspended. Once the threat of the Imperator Emeritus's presence has passed, the Emperor may unilaterally lift the suspension. Article V: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Polar Council. The Polar Council will review the case and may dismiss it if it is deemed to be frivolous or not made in the interests of the New Polar Order. The accused nation will be given 24 hours to respond to the accusations. The Polar Council may extend the time for response, investigation, and deliberation if it so wishes; afterwards a simple aye or nay poll will be made in which all members may vote on expelling the accused. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor cannot be expelled from the Order. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article VI: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Article IV and V are not open for amendment without the expressed consent of the Emperor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail History The New Polar Order was formed by the Emperor of the New Pacific Order (NPO), Ivan Moldavi, in order to create stability in the Blue team following the Second Arctic War between the NPO and the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC). Ivan Moldavi also became the first Emperor of the NpO. Many were outraged by this action, seeing it as an attempt by the NPO to obtain control of the Blue team. This has also been seen by many as proof of imperialism by the NPO. Even though the NpO has been declared a separate alliance, with a separate Emperor, a few individuals considered the NpO a part of the NPO. By 2007 all alliances, however, recognized the NpO as a sovereign alliance and the topic is no longer seen as an issue. Tygaland was named the first Emperor of the NpO after its independence, and served as Emperor until the later part of the Great War, which was started with a nuke fired by Tygaland after offensive things were submitted on the international forums by an ex-member of LUE, and actions by members of said alliance in their private discussion area. His resignation was asked for by Legion and the ODN, along with an apology by both Tygaland and Ivan Moldavi, for said alliances to leave the war. While many disliked the apology by Tygaland, the alliances accepted. As he stepped down from the position of Emperor, he named Electron Sponge as his successor. The Great War ended not much later, leaving both Orders heavily damaged. Both the Orders have since recovered and surpassed their pre-GW power. During Electron Sponge's reign as Emperor of the NpO, he lead the New Polar Order through countless wars and victories. Among the wars fought were the OWNed War, the Maroon War, Great War II, the war against Stand or Die, Great War III, NpO-CIN War, FAN-WUT War, and the Unjust War. Electron Sponge built the NpO into one of the strongest alliances in Cyber Nations. After the war with the Unjust Path, Electron Sponge stepped down, naming his successor, Assington. In late May, Comrade Assington stepped down as Emperor and appointed Electron Sponge back to the throne. In late June and early July, the NpO was removed from One Vision, fought with BLEU against GUN, declared war on an alliance called FIST, and had a dispute with NPO, now known as the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute, which after much drama and server crashes resulted in the many treaty cancellations, the cancellation of the OoO, and imminent war. After Electron Sponge became unreachable on the Fourth of July, he was replaced by the Minister of Peace AlmightyGrub as the new Emperor of the NpO, after acting-Emperor RandomInterrupt gave power to Tygaland and Tygaland gave power to AlmightyGrub. Most of the world seemed to support AlmightyGrub on the throne, while a small minority felt that it was a coup, and the threat of war seemingly dwindled. The new Emperor demanded his people show their angry neighbors on Bob respect and tried his best to repair the broken relations. In August, the Second Great Patriotic War broke out and the NpO was attacked by several Continuum alliances. Peace was concluded between the Coalition and the New Polar Order in the beginning of September 2008, after just over three weeks of conflict. The terms were from a pecuniary stand point the most severe terms ever imposed on an alliance following a war. The Polar Order was to pay 100,000 tech to the Coalition alliances, among many other stipulations, among which the top 40 nations of the New Polar Order were forbidden to send any intra-alliance aid in this time, and the 20-30 nations that spent the entire war in peace mode would be required to pay 75,000 of the 100,000 tech demanded. The Grämlins alone offered to pay for their tech, at the rate of $3,000,000 per every 150 technology. The New Polar Order would regain its sanctioned alliance status while still under peace terms in a miraculous three and a half months after peace terms were issued, passing the Grand Global Alliance in the Sanction Race. The New Polar Order is one of the fastest growing alliances and has recovered faster than any alliance in the history of Planet Bob after such a devastating war. Members Some of the more notable members of the Order are Tygaland, Electron Sponge, RandomInterrupt, The Mighty Pump, Assington, AlmightyGrub, Arctic Penguin, RandomInterrupt, Dajobo and EaTeMuP. Current Leadership For information on the former leadership of the New Polar Order, please See: NpO Former Government War history ¹It was a victory for the NpO that ended in white peace for FAN. Ministry of Love The Ministry of Love is currently led by Quantum Leap. The Ministry of Love is responsible for all things regarding the internal affairs of the Order. Some current departments of the Ministry of Love include The Academy, The Polar Press, and Polar Express. The Ministry of Love is home to the Body Republic of the New Polar Order. The Ministry of Love was immediately considered to be cursed, after it saw, over the course of a half year five different Ministers. The Ministry stabilized after Zbaldwin became Minister of Love in November 2007, and it continues to flourish today under the leadership of Quantum Leap. The Polar Ministers of Love to date have been: *Zandra (March 28, 2007 to April 27, 2007) *Trevilor (April 27, 2007 to June 26, 2007) *Griswalds (June 26, 2007 to September 28, 2007) *Euroslavia (September 28, 2007 to October 12, 2007) *AlmightyGrub (October 12, 2007 to November 17, 2007) *Zbaldwin (November 17, 2007 to July 4, 2008) *GEwilliam (July 4, 2008 to December 23, 2008) *BraveNewWorld (December 23, 2008 to July 9, 2009) *GEwilliam (July 9, 2009 to June 1, 2010) *Zorn (June 1, 2010 November 9, 2010) *QuantumLeap (November 10, 2010 to April 23, 2012) *Medic32 (April 23, 2012 to June 18, 2013) *sounion (June 18, 2013 to April 28, 2014) *Irish Republic (April 28, 2014 - September 12, 2014) *Sir Edward Swinkles (September 12, 2014 - June 1, 2015) *Irish Republic (June 1, 2015 - August 23, 2015) *JuicePats (August 23, 2015 - February 23, 2016) *Quantum Leap (February 23rd, 2016 - Present) Ministry of Love Leadership ' Minister of Love' QuantumLeap ' Deputy Minister of Love' Tharu Ministry of Peace The Ministry of Peace is currently led by bdmon75. Its primary duty is to oversee the military might of the New Polar Order in times of war and peace. It is charged with developing plans and strategy for war victories. The Senior Command are some of the most experienced military leaders in the Cyberverse, leading the members of the New Polar Order to countless victories. The Polar Ministers of Peace, since the creation of the modern Council system have been: *Slashes-With-Claws (March 28, 2007 to July 21, 2007) *DaJoW (July 26, 2007 to November 17, 2007) *AlmightyGrub (November 17, 2007 to July 4, 2008) *Aaric (July 4, 2008 to December 28, 2008) *Fallen Fool (December 31 to March 4, 2009) *Darth Actorbass (March 4, 2009 to October 10, 2009) *Moridin (October 10, 2009 to February 1, 2010) *Grumpdogg (February 1, 2010 to October 20, 2010) *AlmightyGrub (October 21, 2010 to December 29, 2010) *Llanowar Elf (December 29, 2010 to April 3, 2012) *Hullean (April 3, 2012 to February 7, 2013) *Vindicator (February 7, 2013 to February 25, 2014) *Lestat (February 25, 2014 to February 24, 2015) *AlmightyGrub (February 25, 2015 to March 25, 2015) *Buuyo (March 25, 2015 to June 10, 2016) *Emperor Jason (June 10, 2016 - July 5, 2017) *Terminator (July 5, 2017 - May 16, 2018) *bdmon75 (May 16, 2018 - Present) Ministry of Plenty The Ministry of Plenty is currently led by blue Sam3. The Ministry of Plenty is responsible for the financial well being of the New Polar Order. It regularly sends out billions of dollars per month. Other duties of the Ministry of Plenty are to ensure the nations of Polaris have a reliable source to purchase technology from, reliable trades, and that they are well educated in the areas of Economics. One of the more famous Ministers of Plenty is Jphillips412, responsible for tens of billions of dollars in aid sent out through some of the more trying times in the history of the Order and also responsible for much of the structure of the Ministry of Plenty which is still in use today. Polar Ministers of Plenty, since the creation of the modern council system have been: *President Pierce (March 28, 2007 to April 23, 2007) *Harry Harper (April 23, 2007 to July 21, 2007) *Jphillips412 (July 21, 2007 to May 22, 2008) *Ski11585 (May 22, 2008 to September 8, 2008) *Arctic Penguin (September 9, 2008 to November 16, 2008) *Not Sane (November 16, 2008 to March 20, 2009) *Ski11585 (March 20, 2009 to October 2, 2009) *Goalintos (October 2, 2009 to April 7, 2010) *Cookavich (April 7, 2010 to July 12, 2010) *Zessa (July 12, 2010 to August 28, 2010) *GEwilliam (August 28, 2010 to February 5, 2011) *Hullean (February 5, 2011 to June 24, 2011) *EaTeMuP (June 24, 2011 to September 9, 2012) *Mompson (September 9, 2012 to May 29, 2014) *NBForrest (May 29, 2014 to Feb 06, 2015) *Prince Jeff I (Feb 06, 2015 to November 28, 2015) *hadesflames (November 28, 2015 to February 19, 2016) *Thomas Venner (February 23rd, 2016 to August 4th, 2016) *blue Sam3 (August 4th, 2016 - Present) Ministry of Truth The Ministry of Truth is currently led by Almighty Grub. Its primary duty is to handle the Foreign Affairs of the New Polar Order. It's primary mission is to promote healthy diplomatic relations with the alliances across Planet Bob and to ensure the security of the New Polar Order from a diplomatic standpoint. Some of the more famous Ministers of Truth are RandomInterrupt, who is responsible for the current structure still in use today, Dajobo, Myworld, and Hannah. Polar Ministers of Truth, since the creation of the modern council system have been: *RandomInterrupt (March 8, 2007 to September 5, 2007) *Myworld (September 5, 2007 to June 4, 2008) *HannaH (June 4, 2008 to September 8, 2008) *Dajobo (September 9, 2008 to October 1, 2009) *Jphillips412 (October 2, 2009 to June 31, 2010) *Carfre Inpor (July 1, 2010 to November 6, 2010) *Mergerberger (November 6, 2010 to November 12, 2012) *Quantum Leap (November 12, 2012 to February 7, 2013) *WarGod0001 (February 7, 2013 to June 1, 2015) *Dubh Caireallain (June 1, 2015 to November 28, 2015) *Master Holton (November 28, 2015 to March 18, 2016) *AlmightyGrub (March 18, 2016 - April 22, 2017) *HannaH (April 22, 2017 - Present) International Relations Polaris in its lifetime has been part of the The Initiative/World Unity Treaty, Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity, One Vision/1V, Frostbite and the Blunity Accords. Polaris is currently a member of XX. Current blocs Former blocs Related links NpO forums - NpO Discord Wars: The Great War - Second Great War - Third Great War - Unjust War - War of the Coalition - Karma War - Bipolar War - PB-NpO War - Grudge War - Equilibrium War - Disorder War - Doom War - NpO-SNX War - Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp Blocs: The Initiative/World Unity Treaty - One Vision - BLEU - Frostbite - XX Gallery File:NpOSPW.png‎|The Polar flag still waves proudly after the Second Patriotic War. File:GWIIINpO.jpg|Polaris' military during GWIII File:NpOBombPoster.jpg|Polaris readies bombs in preparation for the war against FAN. File:OutlineNpOsoldier.jpg|A New Polar Order soldier stands on guard. File:NpOPoster.jpg|New Polar Order war effort poster. File:NpOPolarStar.jpg|Image taken of the Star of Polaris from the Grubble Deep Space Telescope. File:NpOGW.jpeg|Polar fighters fly home after a victorious battle during GWII. File:Ettupacificacopy.png|Artist rendition of Pacific's betrayal of Polaris. File:NpOFighters.jpg|New Polar Order air forces patrol the skies of Polaris during the Bipolar War. See also Category:New Polar Order Category:World Unity Treaty Category:One Vision Category:Good alliance pages Category:Semi-Democratic alliances